The Unknowns
by Goldmoonrider
Summary: See introduction inside-
1. Allegiances

So, have you ever looked through the warrior cat books and noticed that as each cat comes along the Clan grows bigger and bigger than it was when you started reading at Into the Wild? Well, I have, and, if you read through each book and look at each character, you'll notice that a lot of times when a character is mentioned, say in Tallstar's Revenge, such as Deadfoot's siblings, they are usually never put in the Allegiances. So, that got me to thinking, what if there are more cats in ThunderClan than just the main cats in the stories you read. Think, shouldn't each Clan be bigger at the beginning of the warrior books than what the size of it is? I mean, if you look at the Manga clip from Bluestar's Prophecy, you'll see how big of a Clan she is talking too when off you look at the Allegiances in Into the Wild, there are WAY less cats than that. Well, now you get to meet the rest of this big group. Meet, the Unknowns!

Allegiances:

ThunderClan (none of the Characters from the books will be placed in the Allegiances, but they will possibly pop up randomly throughout the book)-

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom

Deputy: Squirrelflight- dark ginger tabby she-cat

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- gray tom with blind blue eyea

Medicine cat apprentice: Cavepaw

Warriors:

Blackstone- black-and-white tom

Hawkblaze- light ginger tabby tom

Gorsefoot- dark Gray she-cat

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Eagleflight- dark brown tom

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Windlift- pale silver she-cat

Wildfire- dark ginger she-cat

Jadestone- white tabby tom

Stripestone- striped silver tom

Sparrowfoot- fluffy brown tom

Apprentice: Waterpaw

Clayfoot- Sandy ginger she-cat

Lilyflower- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Cavepaw- black tom

Whitepaw- white she-cat

Featherpaw- silver tabby she-cat

Waterpaw- dark Gray tom

Queens:

Bluemoon- blueish Gray she-cat (mother of Hawkblaze's kit Gingerkit- pale ginger kit with Gray tabby stripes on tail)

Snowflower- snowy white she-cat (expecting Eagleflight's kit's)

Willownose- pale Gray she-cat (expecting Jadestone's kit's)

Elders:

Sharpstone- Gray tom with long silver tail

Palesun- peach-colored she-cat

Redfoot- dark red tom

ShadowClan-

Leader: Rowanstar- dark ginger tom

Deputy: Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Mistflame- pale Gray she-cat

Warriors:

Firestone- flaming ginger tom with light Gray paws and ears

Lakewood- silver she-cat

Apprentice: Shadepaw

Bearclaw- dark brown tom

Chasetail- long-legged white-and-black tom with long black tail

Brakenflake- dark gray tom

Tallpine- long-legged black she-cat

Blacknose- light gray tom with pitch black nose

Foxflame- fluffy orange-red she-cat with black muzzle and tail tip

Badgerfang- black tom with white stripes going from forehead to tail

Stonepelt- Gray she-cat

Apprentice: Yewpaw

Softfoot- soft pale silver she-cat

Apprentices:

Shadepaw- light silver tom

Yewpaw- yellow-colored she-cat

Queens:

Frecklesnow- white she-cat with black spots dotting her muzzle area like freckles (mother of Chasetail's kit's Goldkit, white she-cat with unusual golden paws and Coalkit, black tom with white patches)

Yellowlash- yellow-colored she-cat with pitch-black claws (mother of Yewpaw, Shadepaw, and Pinekit, Badgerfang's kits)

Stormfang- dark gray she-cat (expecting Firestone's kit's)

Elders:

Willowburn- silver tabby she-cat

WindClan-

Leader: Onestar- tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot- Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Flyfoot- Sandy Brown she-cat

Harejump- light brown tom

Hopstone- jet black tom

Stagleap- black tom with brown underbelly

Sharptalon- gray tom

Shrewclaw- light brown tom

Apprentice: Pigeonpaw

Grayflight- dark gray tom

Apprentice: Fawnpaw

Flowerstem- golden-brown she-cat

Apprentice's:

Pigeonpaw- light Gray she-cat

Fawnpaw- dark Gray she-cat

Queens:

Dawnflower- blue-silver she-cat (mother of Harejump's kit's Lionkit, Whitekit and Bubblekit)

Elder's:

Flamesky- silver-Gray tom with ginger tail tip

RiverClan-

Leader: Mistystar- blue-gray she-cat

Deputy: Reedfeather- black tom

Medicine cat: Mothwing- dappled-golden she-cat

Medicine cat apprentice: Willowshine- gray tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Redflower- red-ginger she-cat

Tigerfang- ginger tabby tom with black stripes

Jaywillow- dark ginger she-cat

Ryestalk- black tom with white underbelly

Wasptooth- light gray tom

Greenear- gray she-cat

Rainstorm- mottled blue-gray tom

Beesting- snowy white she-cat with tabby patches

Apprentice: Icepaw

Watersplash- blue-gray tom

Owleyes- blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice: Brownpaw

Apprentices:

Icepaw- white she-cat with unusual white eyes, not blind

Brownpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Queens:

Newberry- black she-cat (mother of Kindlekit and Stripekit, Reedfeather's kit's)

Elders:

None


	2. Chapter 1

"Watch out!" Gingerkit yelped as she slid down the icy forest path excitedly, Waterkit on her tail, yowling with excitement. The trees fluttered past like birds as the two kit's flew down the path towards the camp, too fast for any hawk to catch in it's hunt. In front of them, the camp slowly came into view, glowing white with the newest of leaf-bare's finest snow. Gingerkit squeaked as she flew into the air over a bump on the path and landed in a pile of fresh snow, Waterkit falling in behind her.

"And what do you kit's think you're doing?" A voice, muffled in Gingerkit's buried ears, meowed above.

Both kits gulped and lifted their heads to see Blueflower staring down at them. Gingerkit gulped once more and picked her way neatly out of the snow pile, wide eye pupils up on her mother.

Waterkit jumped out of the snow, shaking his pelt out and looking up at the queen. "We were Ice Sliding!" He mewed proudly, shaking a bit of dirt and Ice out of his pelt.

"Waterkit!" The two kits looked behind the blue queen in front of them to see Windlift, Waterkit's mother, running up to them. "Your pelt! Come, you need to get washed up before your apprentice ceremony!"

Gingerkit watched them pad away, then looked back up at Blueflower. "Come, you need a bath to." Her mother meowed simply, flicking some dirt off the kit's tail with her long tail. Gingerkit lowered her tail unhappily but followed her mother obediently.

* * *

"Waterkit, Whitekit and Featherkit, please come forth." Bramblestar meowed, looking down upon them as he sat high above on Hightstone.

The kits squeaked with excitement and bounded forward, each one with freshly cleaned pelts. Gingerkit watched from beside her mother and father, both watching with glistening eyes.

Once the kits had lined up on the Highstone, Bramblestar started, pointing his brown chin up towards the sky. "StarClan, we ask that you look upon these three kits as they become apprentices and ask that they find favor in your eyes.

"Now, Whitekit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Gorsefoot, you have not trained an apprentice yet, so I give you Whitepaw. I hope you train her the way Graystripe did. Waterkit, from this day forth you will be known as Waterpaw. Sparrowfoot, you lost you're apprentice Flightpaw to a rogue monster. I trust you will train Waterpaw as well as you did Flightpaw. And, last but not least, Featherkit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Featherpaw. Eagleflight, I trust you will be able to train Featherpaw as I taught you." He dipped his head to the new apprentices and stepped back as they padded up to greet their new mentors.

"Waterpaw! Featherpaw! Whitepaw!" The Clan chanted the names of their new apprentices happily, and, once the cheers had slowed to an end, the Clan mingled around, congratulating the new cats with pride and dignity.

Gingerkit bounced up to Waterpaw happily and smiled a greeting to him. "Congratulations!" She mewed loudly over the noise of her fellow Clanmates.

Waterpaw grinned. "Now that I'm an apprentice, you'll have to do what I say." He meowed just as loud.

Gingerkit purred with delight and backed away so Cavepaw, the medicine cat apprentice, could come and congratulate Waterpaw. She sighed tiredly and padded to where her parents sat, gazing over at the new apprentices, and purred, snuggling into her mother's fluffed-out tail.

"Come on, then." Blueflower purred, standing up and flicked her tail for Gingerkit to stand. "Time for bed. It's past moonhigh and you've had a long day." She turned and trotted into the nursery, curling up in her nest and watching as Gingerkit jumped inside, yawning with a drowsy growl. The young kit sighed happily and curled up into a tight ball beneath her mother's tail, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Missed me!" Gingerkit mewed, dodging the next snowball. Across camp, Clayfoot grinned and flung another ball of snow towards her with her long tail. The young kit dodged the next ball and leapt onto a stump, waving her tail high above her mockingly.

The warrior raced for another ball of snow, gathering it up and throwing it towards her. She back-flipped over the ball and landed on her paws proudly. Her father had taught her that trick, saying it was a move she would learn as an apprentice in her tree-fighting training.

Clayfoot looked surprise as she landed back on the stump, on all four paws. "Who taught you that one?" She asked, padding up to Gingerkit.

"Hawkblaze." Gingerkit purred happily.

"Well," Clayfoot sat down beside the stump. "Looks like a perfect move for when you're battling snowballs." She meowed with amusement. She stood up, rubbed Gingerkit's forehead with one of her ice-cold paws, and padded over to where a few of the warriors were gathered to talk about patrols for the next sunrise.

As Gingerkit watched the older warrior go, a thick familiar scent wafted over her and she looked to her left to see Bramblestar sitting beside her, facing forward. As soon as she saw him, her legs and tail stiffened and her ears felt hot with terror.

Bramblestar seemed to notice because he turned his large head to face her. "Dont worry, Gingerkit. I may be leader but that doesn't make me any higher than any other cat in the Clan."

Gingerkit's ears burned with embarrassment now as she realized how babyish she seemed. "Oh, uh, yes, Bramblestar, sir." She squeaked out the words, not knowing how else to put them.

"You don't need to call me sir. Like I said, we're all equals, no matter what rank we are in." He let out a deep, rumbling purr, so loud the young kit had to pull back her ears so they wouldnt get blasted out. Once he had finished, he stood up, shook out his thick pelt, and looked at her. "How about a game of Snowballs?"

Gingerkit's eyes lit up excitedly at the mention of playing. "Sure! No cheating!" She yelped as she pounced off the stump and onto the snow-covered ground. As she landed on the ground, she looked around and realized Bramblestar had hidden himself.

"Hey!" She squeaked as a large snowball smashed into the side of her face and she looked back up at the stump to see that Bramblestar had set up a sort of fortress of snow on top of it. "I said no cheating!" She yowled and dodged another snowball, flicking up a ball of snow with hher paws and hitting it as hard as she could with her thick tail, hitting Bramblestar right in the nose.

Bramblestar stayed standing like he had been as the snow fell off his face. He grinned and leapt off the stump, landing behind Gingerkit and spraying a whole pile-worth of snow over her. She yelped and tried to escape it, but it was no use as she was hurried beneath the glistening white.

"I win." Bramblestar padded over to her and flicked snow off her nose with his tail.

Gingerkit growled playfully and bounded out of the snow like a bird off the ground, landing as his paws and jumping onto his back, shoving snow into his fur with her paws. Bramblestar stood onto his hind paws, snarling like a badger. Gingerkit yowled and clamped on with her Claw's, holding tight as he lumbered along on his hind-legs. Being a kit was defenetly a good life.


End file.
